Nunya Bizniz 2
by raepan2010
Summary: Self-insert. Continuation of my story 'Nunya Bizniz'. Takes place immediately after the events of the first story. Follow the adventures of Ace, Zoro and Rachel as they continue to travel around the New World in their modern styled ship 'Nunya Bizniz'. New enemies, possibly new friends and old come to say 'hi'. To be read with A Sub with No Name by missamouse52. (Zoro, OC) (Ace,?)
1. Return of the Crab

This is a continuation story of my 'Nunya Bizniz'. READ THAT FIRST! Otherwise nothing that follows will make sense.

Disclaimer: I do not own One-Piece nor any of it's characters. Those belong to Oda Eiichiro.

Nunya Bizniz 2

Prologue: Return of the Crab

"It's true the alliance is over," Luffy nodded. "But you married one of my sisters. That makes you my nakama now." His statement caused a stunned silence in the area.

Rachel, standing next to Missy looked down on the floor of the deck. She followed the path of some imaginary thing. "Well there goes the crab in a straw hat," she stated.

Standing next to her Missy said, "Just this once I'm not going to yell or hit you for that one."

Ace was standing behind the two women. He followed their line of imaginary sight. "I'm not going to hit you either."

"Melissa isn't related to you by blood Straw Hat-ya!" Law yelled. "That doesn't make us related or nakama in any way."

"Who says you have to share blood?" Zoro asked.

Melissa turned to look at Rachel and leaned in close. In a whisper she asked, "Are they forgetting that we're cousins?"

Rachel returned the whisper with one of her own. "We're cousins, but we're still not related to Luffy and Ace by blood. The only one that can claim he's related to Law is Zoro."

Missy smirked with an evil glint. "So that means that the Nunya is technically part of the Heart Pirates with the Straw Hat's first mate?"

"Over my dead body," Zoro growled as Rachel laughed in the background.

In between giggles Rachel gasped out, "She's not wrong." Her hands moved in circular motions as if she was trying to get the point across. Without warning Zoro turned her around and kissed her.

"I'm not joining the Heart Pirates," he growled after pulling away. "I'm one of the Straw Hat Pirates and my Captain is Straw Hat Luffy."

"Confident, aren't we?" Melissa teased.

Luffy, having ignored all the conversations going on around him, stamped his foot impatiently as he glared at Law. "I've already declared that the Nunya is part of the Straw Hat Crew. That means both Melissa and Rachel are Straw Hats. You married Melissa which now also makes you a Straw Hat."

"IT DOES NOT!" Law yelled.

Rachel leaned over to Missy. "Should we say something? We might only end up getting kissed if we do."

"If we don't then this can only escalate," Missy returned. "Of course, it'll still escalate if we don't say something."

"So we're crabbed if we do and we're crabbed if we don't?" Rachel joked.

Ace, a shadow over his eyes, came up closer behind the two. "Would the two of you just shut up!" He brought both knuckles down quickly. One hit Rachel on the top of her head while the other hit Missy's.

Both women dropped to their knees. "Ow," they groaned at the same time.

Shanks came up, a jug of booze in his hand. Without setting down the jug, he put said hand on Law's shoulder. "You might as well give it up," he advised. "If your time with Luffy and the Straw Hats has taught you anything it should be that once Luffy makes up his mind then nothing will change it." He leaned in and whispered conspiratorily. "That and if you keep arguing your new wife will kill you so just let it go. A word to the wise: Pick your Battles."

"Especially when dealing with those two," Ben cut in.

Rachel and Melissa noticed the men whispering. "What did you say?" Melissa asked.

Shanks and Ben turned away and looked at the sky. At the same time they said, "Nothing."

Law let out a sigh. "I don't have the time to deal with this," he said. "Straw Hat-ya, you know how to contact us?"

"Nami does," Zoro answered instead.

"What about those that will be on board the Nunya?" Law pressed.

"Rachel has that info," Ace put in. "She doesn't trust me to not loose the contact information on purpose and she's worried that Zoro will misplace it."

Missy nodded her head as she looked at Rachel. "That sounds like sound reasoning," she praised.

Rachel had a knowing smile on her face as she looked at Law. "Since we're on that subject, who has the contact information in your crew?"

Missy put her hand to her mouth, trying to hide her laughter and failing. "Shut up," Law put in.

Ace, a shit eating grin on his face, spoke up. "So the wife has control of the balls already, huh?"

Luffy started walking to where everyone could see him. The noise quieted down as he took in a large gulp of air. "LET'S SET SAIL!" he yelled as he threw his fists in the air.

Rachel and Melissa were standing next to eachother. "That is..." Melissa started.

"Just so..." Rachel continued.

"Luffy," Ace finished from behind them.

Law walked past on his way back to the sub. "Let's get going Missy," he said.

Melissa turned to look at Rachel. "I guess this is 'good-bye' for now," she started sniffling.

"Quit the fake tears and get your ass off of my ship," Rachel snapped.

"Oh it's your ship now?"

"Move it," Rachel pointed to where Law was quickly walking away. Melissa noticed how far he had gotten and rushed to catch up to him.

"Your ship huh?" Zoro put his arm around Rachel.

"Do you know how to turn the engine on?"

"So what do you want to do with your ship?" he asked instead.

"It's like our captain said: let's set sail."


	2. A Name

Disclaimer: I do not own One-Piece nor any of it's characters. Those belong to Oda Eiichiro.

Nunya Bizniz 2

Chapter One: A Name

Rachel blinked her eyes as she tried to rouse herself into something that resembled being awake. The events of the night before slowing dawning on her. She, Zoro and Ace were now the only three members of the Nunya's crew. She being the only one there right from the very start. Rachel took in a deep breath and exhaled in a soft sigh. It would be a bit dull around here without Missy to harass. Rachel pulled the blanket from over her and started to roll to her edge of the bed, intent on standing.

An arm suddenly across her waist stopped the action. Rachel turned to look at her husband. Zoro still looked like he was sleeping peacefully. Rachel tried once again to move out of the bed. She used both of her hands and started lifting Zoro's arm off of her gently. She was nearly free when the muscles in Zoro's arm tensed and pulled her back into the bed, further in the center than what she had been when she awoke.

With an eyebrow raised in suspicion, Rachel looked towards Zoro once more. He still had the same, peaceful look of sleep... She wasn't buying it anymore. "Look here mister," she started poking Zoro's chest. Proof of his wakefulness came when a small smirk slipped out for an instant. "You can't fool me like that. You have to let me get up. I need to cook breakfast for you and Ace."

"I'm not hungry right now," Zoro stated. "You can stay here with me."

"You might not be hungry," Rachel continued. "I'm sure that Ace will be awake any moment and want something to eat. Since I'm the only one on board that I trust in my kitchen I have to get up so that he doesn't destroy it."

"He knows not to mess with your kitchen," Zoro chuckled. "He's a big boy, he can go without food for a little longer."

"Let me up you goof," Rachel poked his chest. "You might be fine with being lazy all day, but I'm not."

"You don't want to be lazy?" Zoro's good eye peeked open and stared at Rachel.

Rachel's eyes narrowed, wondering if this was a trap. "Of course I don't want to be lazy. It's not good for the body."

"Then you can stay here until Ace does start whining for food."

"Wha..." Whatever protest Rachel was going to make was cut off abruptly by Zoro.

Ace was pacing back and forth in the kitchen area. He had thought that Rachel would have been there by now. He wanted to go over with her what their first objective should be. Luffy didn't give any specific order that the Nunya and her crew should follow. It wasn't too surprising, in fact, that Luffy would let them figure out what their next move should be on their own. "Maybe I should go and check on her," he mused. He then made his way to Rachel's room. Rachel and Zoro's room, actually. That thought made Ace slow his steps a little. Zoro and Rachel's, who were now husband and wife, room.

He stopped in front of the door. He couldn't hear anything, but that was a good thing as far as he was concerned. "I'll have an apple until lunch," he decided as he turned around and walked away.

Rachel sat on the bridge as she poured over some maps, a mug of coffee in her hand. No one had stated yesterday where they were going to head out. She could only assume that Luffy would want to head in the direction of the most wobbly of the log post needles. She let out a light laugh at the headache he would have once Nami finished yelling at him, and when she says yelling she really means punching over the head.

Rachel was brought out of her musings when Zoro came up onto the deck. "Do you have the number of the Sunny's Den-Den Mushi?" he asked.

"Of course I do," Rachel responded. She pulled open a small drawer where they usually stored all of the maps. She reached in and pulled out a leather bound book. She flipped through the pages quickly to one that had a tab marking it out from the rest. She handed him the book and pointed to a number on the top of the page. "That's the one right there."

Zoro took the book with a grunt as thanks and dialed the number. There were a few rings before a childish voice was heard. "Hello? Is someone there?"

"Chopper it's us," Zoro both called and identified himself. "I need to talk to Luffy. Tell him to stop whatever nonsense he's doing and get on the line."

"I think he's playing tag with Usopp," Chopper mentioned. "Last I saw he was chasing him around with some sort of sea creature in his hands."

"Well tell him to stop and get over here," Zoro growled.

"Just a minute." A tap was heard as Chopper put down the speaker. Light footsteps fading indicated he was walking away.

It didn't take too long for the silence to be disturbed. "ZORO! I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU IN SO LONG!" Luffy shouted.

"You saw me yesterday," Zoro mentioned.

"But that was yesterday," Luffy's voice pouted. "I'm used to seeing you sleeping on the deck everyday."

"He still sleeps on the deck," Rachel interrupted. "Just now he sleeps on the Nunya's deck."

"RACHEL! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"I'm sure you have," Rachel mused.

"What did you guys call for?" Luffy asked. "Oh! Did you guys find a new island to explore? Is there an adventure?"

"I need you to find a cook for the Nunya," Zoro said.

"You do?" Luffy asked.

"Excuse me?" Rachel stood up and faced Zoro. "Is my cooking not good enough for you?"

"That's not it," Zoro dismissed. "I just want to spend time with my wife without having to worry about her needing to go and cook."

"Is that a fact?" another voice broke in.

"Oh, Robin, did you hear what Zoro said?" Luffy asked.

"I did indeed," Robin's voice spoke. "It sounds like a fantastic idea. How often is it that our swordsman is so easily distracted? Getting a cook to join the Nunya should prove interesting at the very least."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Rachel asked.

"You're already steering the ship," Zoro ticked off. "The ships marksman, shipwright, navigator and doctor. It's time to build the crew and take some of the burden off of you."

"You're just upset because I wouldn't stay in bed past eleven this morning."

"I'll find what you're looking for Zoro," Luffy stopped their conversation. "I can also look for more crew that fit what you need. You're right, Rachel's doing too much as it is. Besides, it's like Nami says. Rachel can't make me an uncle if she's too busy with the jobs she has on board the Nunya." His statement was met with silence. Both Rachel and Zoro were beet red. Robin could be heard laughing in the background. "Hey Rachel, I have a question. How are you and Missy going to make me an uncle?"

"Get your grandpa to explain the birds and the bees to you," Rachel hissed. "Better yet, have Nami do it. She's the one that got you thinking those things in the first place."

"Kay, I'll go ask her right now." Luffy's sandals hitting the floor as he ran away was heard.

"This will be amusing," Robin's voice sounded closer.

"I want details later," Rachel stated.

"I expected nothing less."

"I'm surprised that the Love-Cook wasn't the one to put the idea into Luffy's head," Zoro commented.

"You shouldn't be that surprised," Robin chastised. "I'm sure you're aware of how Sanji abhors the idea that you and your lady-love have not only found each other, but you've also acknowledged your feelings and are married. We can assume that he'll avoid the subject due to his lady-love not acknowledging his own feelings. I'll let the two of you be alone now." The line then closed off.

"What was that about?" Rachel demanded.

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked.

"Don't play that with me," Rachel put her hands on her hips. "You're telling Luffy to find a cook to replace me. On top of that, he's going to start looking for other crewmembers to place on this ship."

"It's not a bad thing," Zoro stated. "I see you work late into the night and get up early in the morning. Having more in our crew will mean you don't push yourself too hard. I'm worried about you exhausting yourself."

"Either you really gave this some thought," Rachel started. "Or you just sprouted that on the fly trying to avoid my wrath."

"That all depends on how well the wrath is avoided," Zoro smirked.

"I think you have a good chance of dodging that bullet." Rachel was about to say more when the Den-Den Mushi started ringing. With a sigh, Rachel picked it up. "Brooke's Roadside Grill, you kill it and we grill it."

"That's gross Rae," Missy's voice came across.

"Blame yourself for interrupting my conversation."

"How was I supposed to know... You know what? Nevermind. I'm calling you for a very specific reason."

"That being?"

"We're trying to come up with a really good name for the sub," Missy answered. "Everyone thinks it's either nameless or it's name is 'Death' since that's what's painted on the side. I refuse to ride in a sub that's called 'Death'. It's a bad omen."

"You should be good as long as you don't see any Reaper Crabs."

"Ace if you're there, smack her for me!"

"HA! He's not here," Rachel blew a raspberry in defiance.

"Do you two ever stop?" Law's voice asked.

"No," both women answered in unison.

"Can we get back to the reason for the call then?" Law pushed.

"Alright already," Missy's voice rolled it's eyes. "Don't get your panda pajamas in a twist."

"He wears panda pajamas?" Rachel asked. She was trying her hardest not to laugh, but a few snickers managed to sneak past. Even Zoro found it amusing judging by the toothy grin, like a cat in the cream.

"Anyway," Missy cleared her throat. "A name for the sub. Got any suggestions?"

"Dead weight?" Zoro asked.

"Just leave," Missy ordered.

"I have a few," Rachel put in. "How about Scorpion?"

"It's bright yellow," Missy reminded. "Not really something one would associate with those creepy crawlers."

"Not the reference I was going for," Rachel said. "Okay, here's another one for you. I bet you get this reference. Same scenario, different ship. Why don't you call the sub, wait for it... The Thresher?" Rachel then proceeded to plug her ears.

"OF ALL THE IDIOTIC," Zoro's ears were now plugged as well. "BAD OMEN, RAVEN IN MY WINDOW KIND OF CURSES YOU WOULD CHOOSE THAT ONE!? IF I WAS THERE RIGHT NOW I WOULD BEAT YOU SENSELESS WITH THAT DAMN RABID CRAB THAT STARTED THIS WHOLE AFFAIR!"

Rachel slowly released the plug on her ears. "It sounded better than 'Depth Charge'," she placated.

"Did you say 'Depth Charge'?" Law asked.

"I did..." Rachel hesitantly admitted.

"We have our answer," Law stated. "I'll make the necessary arrangements."

"Wait," Missy's voice sounded panicked. "We're not naming the sub 'Depth Charge' are we?"

"Of course we are."

"Law wait," Missy's voice then got dangerously low as if she was leaning in and whispering into the speaker. "I will get you for this girl. Sleep with one eye open." The line then cut off.

Rachel blinked at the creature owlishly. "I didn't actually think either of them would take me seriously on that," she admitted.

"What's so wrong with 'Depth Charge'?" Zoro asked. "It sounds fitting if you ask me."

"You remember what I said about being from another world?" Rachel waited for Zoro to nod. "Well, a depth charge in our world is a bomb or mine specifically designed to hit and sink submarines." Rachel waited for that news to sink in. She didn't have to wait for very long before Zoro's laugh could be heard across the ship. With the danger of Missy out of reach, for now, Rachel joined in.

 **For you history buffs. The names suggested in this chapter, Thresher and Scorpion, are actual submarine names that had been in service to the US Navy during the 1960s. Thresher imploded when it exceeded it's test depth in 1963 and it's assumed that Scorpion sank due to one of the charges in the torpedoes going off accidentally, setting off an explosion while the sub was still submerged in 1968. None of the officers on either vessel survived. You can look this up on Wikia, where I got my information.**


	3. New Arrival

Note: The companion story, A Sub With No Name, will not be updating at the same time as this chapter as there is no reverence or relation to that story. Also, the character add in is based off a friend of mine and is her idea on looks and behavior. Bre is AnimeFrkGril's character and while she's in this story she's technically owned by AnimeFrkGrl.

Disclaimer: I do not own One-Piece nor any of it's characters. Those belong to Oda Eiichiro.

Nunya Bizniz 2

Chapter Two: New Arrival

The Nunya pulled up to the port on the island that their log pose had been pointing to. Well, kinda pointing to. They had followed the most unstable needle thinking that this would be the way that Luffy would go and they'd be able to bump into the others. Since the Nunya was larger and more unusual then the other ships people usually see it had to pass the port be docked a little ways out of the town. There wasn't a dock big enough to support it.

"You've been in the New World a lot," Rachel said. She was looking at Ace as the three crew members of The Nunya Bizniz disembarked. "Do you remember which island this was again?"

"You've been here before," Ace pointed out. "Don't tell me you've forgotten."

"Refresh my memory."

"This is the island of Wado." Rachel stopped in her tracks. Zoro, who had been walking next to her, stopped as well. Ace took a few steps ahead before turning back with a sly grin on his face. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"How could you have not told me that we're on that damned chauvanistic piece of shit of an island?" Rachel snapped. Ace laughed outright at her reaction while Zoro's eyes widened in surprise. Rachel stormed up to Ace and got in his face. "I am not going into that crap town," she hissed. She pushed a piece of paper into his chest violently. "Here's a list of everything that we need on the ship. You should get started on the shopping before it starts to get dark. Last I checked they had a curfew to follow."

"Why do I have to go alone?" Ace asked.

"I never said you have to go alone," Rachel said. "However, it's completely up to Zoro on whether he goes with you or not. Think of this as a sort of punishment for not letting me know where we were to begin with." That said, Rachel turned on her heel and walked back towards the ship.

"What are you going to do while we're getting supplies?" Ace asked.

"First of all," Rachel raised her hand with one finger in the air. She continued to walk back to the ship though. "I have to clean all the guns I have in store. They need it regularly to prevent them from getting rust, especially out at sea. Secondly, if I want to take a nap all day long I will. You should have told me that this was 'that' island."

"I get that you're mad at me," Ace admitted. "But I don't think you should be by yourself when we're in town." Zoro moved to head after Rachel.

Rachel stopped and looked at the two. "The Nunya has the best security system this side of anywhere," she pointed out. "Think about it you numbskulls. Missy and I built a business that specialized in the security of islands. Do you honestly think that we would neglect to beef up our own defenses? You've seen the turrets, the docking bay and you know we have escape hatches laid out all over the ship. I think I can manage to hold down the fort while you're away." Rachel turned back around and ascended the ramp to the ship. She didn't bother to give them another glance as she went below deck.

Ace let out a sigh and looked at Zoro. "She's your wife," he said. "You could have made her come along with us."

"Next time you try that," Zoro started walking away from the ship. "Let me know how well it works out for you."

"Like I'm suicidal," Ace muttered. He watched Zoro walk away a few steps. "You're going the wrong way."

The crunching of dried leaves with each footstep echoed through the woods. It was a crisp October morning. The sun was just starting to peak it's way over the horizon. A woman dressed in hunter orange and camo was walking through the trees. She carried with her a Matthew's Monster Wake compound bow and a quiver of arrows with Rage Arrowheads and Luminox. Her long, black hair with purple highlights was tied into a ponytail and tucked under an orange hunter's hat with camo trim. On her feet were a pair of water proof Wolverine work boots. They were warm and perfect for trekking through the woods. They were cheaper then the pair of hunter boots one could buy, but they were practically the same.

Dark blue eyes shifted across the landscape. They were keeping a lookout for movement of any kind as well as for the perfect spot to use as a blind. It was a little difficult since it was still so dark out. Having come and walked these woods the week before, the huntress knew what it was that she was looking for. Another five minutes of walking she finally returned to the spot she had chosen to set herself up for a day of hunting. As quietly as she could, she made sure that her equipment was secured to herself before she started climbing up a tree. About thirty feet into the tree was a platform she had put there just for this purpose.

After a few minutes the huntress was finally settled into her spot. She tied her safety line to the tree, making sure that if she fell out on accident she wouldn't be hurt. The woman braced herself for what could possibly be a long day of hunting. Or it could be a short day if she got lucky. The choice was up to the prey. Now if only she could bag that ten point buck that liked to roam the woods that would be perfect.

The huntress' eyes snapped open. She had fallen asleep without noticing she was tired. It was strange for her. She had never done that on a hunt before. The first thing she noticed was that it was really bright outside. The second was that it was oddly warm. The weather in Mid-October shoulld be much colder than this. Sweat started to bead down her forehead.

The huntress took a look around only to freeze in shock. This was not the woods she had fallen asleep in. In fact, this wasn't in the woods at all. Somehow she had wound up in a back alley of some sort of town. Confusion and panic started to build. The huntress took a few deep breaths hoping that she was in a dream. She reached over with her right hand and pinched her left forearm. She winced at the sudden pain. Dread now started to fill her being. If she wasn't in a dream then where was she? Had someone made sure she was asleep and kidnapped her?

The sound of people drew her attention. If someone would be able to help her they would be where the voices were coming from. Either that or they were her kidnappers. Giving herself a once over, the huntress noticed that she still had her bow and arrows. What kind of kidnappers would take someone and leave their weapons with them? The more she thought on the situation the more the huntress became confused. Nothing was making any kind of sense. Slinging on her bow and arrows, the stranded woman began to head towards what she hoped was help of some kind. If nothing else then maybe one of the people would let her borrow their cell phone so that she can call for help.

A few minutes of walking and the woman was hotter than a polar bear in the desert. She shed her thick hunting gear that protected from the cold. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and black jeans that had rips in the knees underneath. Feeling much better, the huntress hid her thick clothing with the plan of returning for them and then continued walking. Her bow and arrows still kept at her side. It was still making her wary, the thought of how had someone brought her all the way to town without waking her or alerting her to danger of any kind. There were enough leaves on the ground that a human wouldn't have been able to sneak up on her.

Upon exiting the alleyway the huntress was stunned. It looked like a market that was straight out of some old fashioned show. The people were dressed in the traditional kimono style of Japan, top knots and elaborate hair included. First thought that ran through her mind was that it must be some sort of themed convention or something. A few spared her a fleeting glance only to quickly look away when their eyes made contact. A group of women with their children rushed to the opposite side of the street. They were muttering things like "foreigner" and "must be a pirate". This only served to confuse the girl more. Where in the heck was she?

"You're looking a little lost woman," a gruff voice said. The huntress glanced to her left to see a group of filthy men loitering around the entrance to the alley. Even from several feet away she could smell the alcohol on their breath. "What ship did you come in on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," the huntress said. "I'm just looking for a phone to call home."

"What's a fone?" another of the thugs asked. "Is it some sort of fancy foreigner food?

"I don't have time for this," the woman grossed. She started to turn away and look somewhere else for a phone. The sound of someone drawing their sword drew her attention. Looking over her shoulder she noticed the man that was the apparent leader had indeed drawn a sword. It only served to confuse her more. Conventions didn't allow weapons of any kind within the premises, at least not without a peace knot or something.

"You should put that away before you poke you're eye out," the huntress deadpanned.

"I'll teach you woman," the man roared. "A woman's place is under a man. I won't let you get away with sassing me."

Ace stood in the middle of the square. He was moving his head from left to right. Bullets of nervous sweat were rolling down his back. "Rachel is going to kill me," he groaned. "How can one man get lost in just a few seconds? I turn my back to check the price on some fruit and he's gone. Rachel's already mad enough at me as it is. If I show up without her husband she'll use my own powers to turn me into a kabob." As he stood there, worrying about what possible outcome awaited him, the sound of a fight was heard. Ace paid closer attention to the sound. That's when he noticed the faint whistle of a sword slicing through air. "I'm willing to bet that's him. He's the only one I know that will pick a fight at the drop of a hat."

Ace ran as fast as he could. He had to drag Zoro back to the market so they could finish shopping before the curfew ended. If they didn't have everything on the list when it was time to leave there would be h*** to pay. Ace ran around the corner and stopped short. He had expected to find Zoro standing over a pile of bodies. He was not expecting to see a slight woman wearing blue and black being surrounded by ten men. The polite and chivalrous nature in him would not stand for this.

The huntress' eyes shifted from left to right and back again. She couldn't afford to let her guard down. The sound of a punch and body hitting the floor had her spinning around. A man with black hair under an orange hat stood there. He wore only a pair of jean shorts and some shoes besides the hat. 'He kind of looks like...' the huntress thought. 'Nah, just my imagination.'

"You need ten guys to attack one woman?" the newcomer taunted. "What kind of men are you that you attack lone women?"

"This is none of your business foreigner," the leader snapped. "This woman has insulted our honor and we will have justice for it."

"No I didn't," the huntress returned. "I insulted your drunken swordsmanship. If I were to insult your honor I would say things like you're a eunech or something. Which, I might add, I'm coming to believe is a factual statement."

Ace snickered only for a second. He became serious once again when the men all seemed to jump at the woman at once. Using his flame he was able to defeat the entire lot of weak warriors in no time. Some ran with their clothes on fire while others had a fire so close it stole their oxygen, causing them to pass out. The leader wasn't so lucky. He suffered from several severe burns that looked like they would take a while to heal.

"I could have handled that," the huntress said.

"You're welcome," Ace shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't you know that saying something like that to a man on this island is like signing your death warrant? They take their 'superiority' over women to whole new level."

"Do you think you're superior to women?" the huntress narrowed her eyes.

"If I did I would be swimming with the fishes by now," Ace admitted. "My sisters would have long had me strung up and drowned." He looked around, but didn't see anyone else. "I can help you find your friends or your ship if you're lost," he offered.

"No need for all of that," the huntress shook her head. She picked up her bow and arrows that had been dropped some time during the skirmish. "Just point me in the direction of the nearest phone and I'll leave you alone."

"Phone?" Ace blinked at the woman for a minute. He knew he had heard that word before, but he couldn't place it.

"Yeah," the woman put a hand on her hip. "You know, a phone, something that allows people to talk from long distances."

Ace's eyes widened in realization. He remembered where he had heared of a phone before. He recalled Missy and Rachel lamenting about having to talk into an animal and not talking into a phone like they used to. "That might be a problem," Ace said. He didn't want to overwhelm the newcomer with too much information. "There isn't a phone located on this island."

"You can't be serious," the woman looked at him straight on. "How in the world do you communicate with others then?"

"You just saw what the people here are like," Ace smirked. "You think that they're really up to date on the latest things?"

"Point to you," the woman nodded. "Speaking of those guys. What kind of weapon did you use against them? I saw fire, but it looked really controlled. Like beyond the law of physics kind of controlled."

Ace looked to the side and put a hand behind his head. "Yeah," he gave a nervous laugh. "About all of that, you might want to brace yourself. Things around here aren't like the things you're used to."

"What would you know about what I'm used to?"

"You have cars and stuff," Ace pointed out. "This world doesn't have that sort of thing."

"What do you mean by this world?"

"How familiar are you with a treasure called One Piece?"

"Why are you bringing up an anime?"

"Oh, so you do know of it. Great, that will make things go a lot more smoothly. At any rate," Ace then bowed at the waist to her. "My name is Portgas D. Ace." He stood up straight after his introduction. "What's your name?"

The woman started laughing out right. "Okay, I'll admit that your cosplay is pretty good. But you can drop the act. There's no way that there's an actual place like the One Piece World."

Ace let out a slight sigh. 'This is going to be tougher than I thought,' he thought. He took a step back and turned to the side. It allowed the woman to see past him. "Why don't I take you to meet one of my sister's? She'll help you find a way to contact home."

"That's what I'm talking about right there," the woman pointed. She rushed around and grabbed all of her stuff. "Ace doesn't have any sisters. You can drop the act and tell me your real name you know?"

"What would you say if my name actually was Ace?"

"I'd say that was a huge coincidence."

"Then we'll go with that," Ace started to lead the way back to the ship. "You never did tell me your name."

"It's Breanna, but people usually call me Bre."

"Do you mind if I call you Bre?"

"If I minded I wouldn't have told you."

"Another point to you," Ace let out a smirk. He was going to do his best to stay on Bre's good side. At least until Rachel could explain things to her. Hopefully she wouldn't go crazy on all of them, especially on the Nunya.

As the two walked through the town Bre's curiosity was getting the better of her. She was looking to and fro at all of the market stands. "Did they really rent out a whole street for a themed convention?" she asked.

"I think you will be surprised," Ace commented. The two were now heading past the docks. Bre stopped in her tracks and stared at the ships. Ace turned and watched her. He was letting her take it in, maybe figure things out on her own. Bre slowly turned to look at Ace, her eyes held nothing except questions. "We're almost there," he said calmly. "My sister was once in the same position you find yourself in. I'm sure that you can ask her anything that you want." He continued forward, certain that Bre was following him.

The Nunya quickly came into view. Ace was both grateful and a little nervous. He had no idea how Rachel would react to the knowledge that someone else had been pulled from her and Melissa's home world. Obviously she wouldn't be mad at him, persay. It was just that her temper was imfamous. Even Melissa knew better than to mess with her when she got really angry. Having someone pull on the strings of yourself and others, that just might make her a little on the edgy side.

As the two were walking to the ship in silence a voice cut through. "I'm noticing something a little odd at the moment Ace," Rachel's voice was heard. "Well, it's actually a lot more like two somethings. First of all, I'm noticing a surprising lack of supplies." Horror spread across Ace's face as he realized where she was going with this. "Second off, where's my husband?"

"I'll go look for him in a minute," Ace promised. "Right now this is really important."

Breanna looked up to the ship they had been approaching. On the deck was a woman with curly blonde hair tied back hastily. It was obvious she didn't wear it up usually. She was either trying to get it off her neck because she was hot or out of her face because it kept falling into her field of vision. One hand was resting on the rail of the ship, tapping her fingers.

"Rachel, this is Breanna." Ace then turned to Bre. "I never did catch where you're from exactly."

"I'm from North Carolina, isn't it obvious?"

"Holy shit," Rachel burst out. Her hand was no longer on the rail. Instead it fell to hang loosely at her side in her shock. She stared down at the two for a while.

"Why are you making a big deal out it?" Bre asked.

"Come on up here and I'll explain everything to you," Rachel motioned. "Ace, don't you think about boarding this ship until you have the supplies I sent you for and my husband."

"Why don't you just ask me to bring you the moon?" Ace turned around and headed into the town at a brisk pace.

"Sorry about all of that," Rachel said. "Like I said, come on up here and I'll make us some coffee or something. Believe me when I say you're going to need it. Sorry I chased Ace away before he introduced me. My name is Rachel and this is my ship The Nunya Bizniz."

"Cool name," Bre let out a smile. She had a feeling that she was going to get along with Rachel even with the weird circumstances. "Ace told you my name is Breanna, but everyone calls me Bre."

"Well come with me Bre," Rachel started to move below deck. "We'll head to the kitchen and I'll tell you mine and my cousin's story. By the way, you wouldn't know if the news happened to mention two cruise ship passengers going missing with their rented watercraft from a few years back, would you?"

"I don't recall that specifically," Bre admitted. "I don't pay much attention to the news. But I do remember my dad talking about how a cruise ship disappeared and all but two passengers were recovered. Most likely the ship sank and the passengers drowned, but that is the closest thing I can think of."

"The entire ship vanished?" Rachel asked for confirmation.

"Assumed sunk," Bre corrected.

"But not confirmed?"

"No, not confirmed. There hasn't even been a single sign of the tiniest scrap or debris."

"Well now you have me wondering a few things." Rachel then began her explanation of what happened to her and Melissa. "We've been in this world ever since," she finished. "That's been about four years now, give or take. With your arrival, I'm really curious about that Poneglyph Rayleigh was talking about when we first met."

"You realize that this is hard to swallow?" Bre asked.

"The fact that Ace was the first to find you must mean something," Rachel teased. "After all, my husband was the first one that I bumped into, literally."

"I thought you said that the first person from this world that you saw was Roronoa Zoro," Bre looked to the ceiling. She was going back through the story in her head, trying to think if she remembered right. She looked back down to see Rachel giving her a knowing look. "You can't be serious."

The sound of the door to the kitchen opening interrupted whatever was about to be said next. None other than the man they were just talking about walked in. Zoro walked right past Bre, giving her a brief glance, and right up to Rachel. He leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Next time that we're at port," he started to say. "Don't play such mean tricks on me."

Giving a sly smirk Rachel spoke. "What trick do you mean?"

"You moved the ship," he accused.

"Sorry tough guy," Rachel bopped him on the nose with a finger. "This ship hasn't moved since you and Ace first made landfall. You just got yourself lost."

Ace chose that moment to come into the room. A large sack was across his shoulders. "I've brought the supplies," he announced. He was putting the sack down, not even noticing who was in the room. "I'm going to head back out and look for Zoro."

"Don't blame me for you getting lost," Zoro crossed his arms. He was standing to full height at this point and started to stare down Ace.

Ace whipped around, anger marring his features. "Don't you start that with me," he snapped. "I'm not the one with such a sucky sense of direction. I wouldn't have been yelled at earlier if you would just follow someone that knows where they're going." The two men then started to get into an argument over who was in the right and who was wrong.

"I just have one thing to say about all of this," Bre whispered. She was so quiet that Rachel was the only one who heard her. Once she noticed that Rachel was paying attention she continued with her train of thought. "You lucky bitch." Rachel bust out laughing at that point.


	4. Ship Graveyard

Disclaimer: I do not own One-Piece nor any of it's characters. Those belong to Oda Eiichiro.

Nunya Bizniz 2

Chapter Three: Ship Graveyard

Rachel and Bre spent the next several minutes talking about what a typical day on board the ship was like. Ace had grown so frustrated with Zoro's stubbornness that he stopped the argument that was brewing and headed to the deck to train. Zoro went to his own training room, across from his and Rachel's room. The two women stopped talking when they noticed an abundance of silence around them.

"I suppose I should do one of two things right now," Rachel mused.

"You mean to try and get them to make-up and be friends again?" Bre asked.

"Of course not," Rachel dismissed with ease. "I should either call Melissa and tell her we need to start seriously looking for that Poneglyph, call Luffy and tell him we have a new crewmember or start dinner. I'm leaning more towards the dinner. Although, if I don't let Missy know what's going on then I'm certain I'll never hear the end of it." With a sigh Rachel took a Den-Den Mushi off a shelf and started making a call.

She didn't have to wait for very long for the call to be answered. "Who is it?"

Rachel recognized the voice belonging to a member of Law's crew. Which one, she wasn't quite sure. She never really bothered to get to know them. "This is Rachel," she chose to say instead of greeting. "I need to talk to Missy right away."

"Can you say 'please'?"

Rachel pulled 'Bob' out from under the table and slammed him on top of the table, right next to a now sweating snail. "Now," she said sickenly sweet.

Not half a minute later a new voice came on the line. "You really should stop scaring the men of my man's crew," Missy chastised.

"You just want me to let you have all the fun," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Precisely, now what did you want girl?"

"You're not going to believe the shit that's been going down over here." Rachel then began to explain how the Nunya has a new and unexpected crew member. "Lastly, she says she's from North Carolina. I don't know about you, but I've never mentioned any of the states to anyone from this world. If I did it would have been Michigan or Hawaii, not North Carolina. So if that's not proof enough that Bre hails from the states I don't know what is."

"Is she there with you right now?" Missy asked.

"Of course, she's been listening quite patiently."

"I have a question Bre," Missy addressed.

"Shoot," Bre said as a way to show she was listening.

"Who's the President of the US right now?"

"President Vacation."

Rachel blinked over at Bre. She had a feeling that Missy was doing the same to the snail. Rachel then turned to the snail and resumed her conversation. "She's not wrong," she waved her hand in the air a little.

"Put her name on the point board," Missy announced.

"I'll get right on that after I'm done talking to you," Rachel agreed. "Anyway, with the new arrival of someone from our world I'm now extra curious."

"You want to know exactly what that Poneglyph is about?"

"Got it in one," Rachel smirked. "The catch is that we don't know where it is or even how to read it. So we'll need to recruit Robin for this little venture. At least she'll be able to read it if we manage to find it."

"I'm just as curious as you are about it," Missy agreed. "But Rayleigh wasn't exactly forthcoming with it's location."

"Then bypass the man," Rachel offered. "You need to get in touch with Shakky. Give her some reason as to why you need the info. Say something like a person is sick and while you can't do anything here for them maybe you can figure out a way to get a doctor from our world and their advanced knowledge to help. Or something like that."

"Why don't you call her? It's your idea," Missy challenged. She was met with only silence as her answer. "Fine, I'll do it. But let it show on record that it's under extreme protest."

"First of all I highly doubt that," Rachel rolled her eyes. "You didn't put up much of a fight either."

"Shut up," Missy snapped. "While we're at it, don't you dare."

"So you'll call her as soon as we hang up?"

"Yeah, I'll..."

Ace barged into the kitchen at that moment. In his hand was his baby snail. "Who have you been talking to?" he asked.

"I would think that would be obvious," Missy drolled.

A feminine laugh from Ace's snail sounded. "This is just perfect then."

"Hi Robin," Rachel and Missy said in unison.

"Hello Rachel, Missy. I'm glad that Missy is on the line as well. This saves me from having to explain things twice. We've stumbled across something strange. While we haven't been able to keep Luffy from exploring one of them, we have managed to keep him in sight."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked.

"We've stumbled across what appears to be a ship-graveyard," Robin announced. "It is odd though. None of the ships have a mast or sails. Most of them have that propeller you talk about the Nunya having. There are even some that have two propellers jutting out of what can only be described as fins."

"That shouldn't be possible," Bre spoke up.

"Who was that?" Robin asked.

"That was Bre," Rachel answered. "She just showed up from mine and Missy's world today."

"That's very interesting," Robin murmered. "That might explain what we saw earlier."

"What you saw?" Missy asked.

"It would be easier to show you. Do either of you still have a vivre card for Nami or myself?"

"I've got them both," Rachel announced. "I ripped each in two have gave the other halves to Missy, so we should both have them."

"Excellent, the two of you should get here as soon as possible. Oh and Rachel, Luffy has a surprise for you when you get here."

"Oh joy," Rachel said sarcastically. "I can hardly wait." Ace's baby snail went to sleep, indicating that Robin had hung up. "I guess that's your cue Ace." Rachel handed him one of the vivre cards. "Get the Nunya moving towards the direction the card shows. I'll get started on dinner while we're moving."

Ace took the card and looked at Bre. "She prefers an empty kitchen while she works," he said. "How about I show you to the bridge and how the ship works?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Bre agreed. She followed Ace out of the room.

Ace stopped at a door along the way. He knocked on it and called. "Zoro, we're going to start heading out. I need your help untying the port lines." A thud was heard, as if Zoro was putting down a heavy piece of equipment. The door opened to reveal Zoro wiping sweat from his forehead with a towel. He followed Ace up the stairs. When Ace and Bre climbed the ladder to the bridge Zoro split off and went on deck. It wasn't long before the Nunya was moving.

When the two had left the kitchen Rachel kept talking to the snail. "There's one other thing girl," she said.

"I figured as much," Missy answered. "What's up?"

"I asked Bre if there had been news about two cruise passengers from a Hawaii cruise that had gone missing."

"And?"

"There were two passengers that went missing, presumably drowned, along with the entire ship. All other passengers were rescued from the water. I can only guess that somehow the storm caused the ship to capsize and all the passengers were rescued. A search had been conducted, but no debris or bodies were found."

"Are you suggesting...?"

"That ship followed us here," Rachel answered. "I intend to find it. I miss my laptop, damnit."

"What are the chances of it being at that graveyard Robin called about?"

"Are we ever that lucky?"

"I married Law and you married Zoro."

"Okay, there's a possibility it's there. I'll make sure to have BB and LB charged up so we can go sploinking around."

"Sploinking is good." Missy paused for a moment. "Law just came back from his trip to town. I'll let you go for now."

"Talk to you later."

It took the Nunya two days to reach the Sunny. Luffy was waving his arms around like a crazy person when he was told they were in sight. The two ships anchored next to each other. Rachel had to admit, Robin was pretty accurate to call it a ships grave-yard. The area was covered in a dark fog. It wasn't so dark that you couldn't see through, it just had that creepy factor you get when watching B rated horror flicks.

Bre was on the deck with her. "Those look a lot like WWII vessels," she mused. "Especially that bomber over there." She was pointing towards the fog. Rachel squinted her eyes to see through. Sure enough there was a plane that looked like it came straight out of the 1940s.

"So that's what Robin meant when she said a ship had fins," Rachel said. "It's not surprising she choose that wording. She wouldn't know what a plane was or what to reference it by."

"Do you really think that cruise ship could be in there?" Bre asked.

"It's a distinct possibility," Rachel whispered. "Now that I'm getting a close up view of what they were talking about, I would put money on it. I can't wait to get out there and start exploring."

"You really should tell Zoro and Ace what you plan," Bre said.

"Not on your life," Rachel admonished. "Ever since that whole Akainu incident they haven't let me out of their sight when we go somewhere new. The only time they left me was back on Wado. They knew I had no desire what-so-ever to step on that island for the rest of my life."

"Point made," Bre nodded. "So they won't let you go, what did you call it 'sploinking'?"

"They would tie me to the ship just to make sure that I didn't take off. If they knew that I was planning to, at any rate."

"Which they don't know so long as we don't tell them."

"The more we talk about it the more chances they have of learning the truth."

"Right, right," Bre nodded her head vigourously. "No more talking."

Rachel shut the engine down and went down to the deck. Bre followed quickly after her. They weren't through the door all the way when Luffy was upon them. "Robin says we have new nakama," he cheered. "Are you our nakama?"

"Um," Bre looked to the side hoping for help. She was disappointed when Rachel smirked at her and backed away. "I guess so?"

Luffy threw his hands into the air and cheered. "Whoohoo! Now we have two new nakama for the Nunya!"

"Whatch 'ya talkin bout Willace?" Rachel snapped.

"Who's Willace?" Luffy cocked his head to the side.

"Don't worry about it," Rachel said. "Tell me exactly what you meant by there being 'two' new crewmembers for my ship."

"Zoro asked me to find a cook for you," Luffy pouted. "I found a great one. Not as good as Sanji, but her food is okay."

"'Her'?"

A high pitched laugh broke through the silence. Just coming onto the Nunya was a woman with flaming red hair in a bright red dress. "So this is the second ship of the Straw Hat Pirates," she stated. "My name is Carmen and I'll be using this ship to surpass Sanji and become the best cook in the world." She pointed a finger at Bre. "You there, show me the way to the kitchen."

Zoro came up and put an arm around Rachel's shoulders. "Go ahead Bre," he said. "We'll worry about sleeping arrangements in a little while. I need to talk to Rachel about a few things." The two other women disappeared below deck.

"I thought I told you we didn't need a cook," Rachel seethed.

"Yes you do," Luffy pointed out. "Zoro told me everything that you do on the ship. It's not right that you have to do so much. We'll make sure that you get a crewmember for every position."

"So what about a captain's position?" Rachel challenged. "Shouldn't a captain decide who comes and goes from a ship?"

"I thought you knew already," Robin came up. "By sending his co-captain permanetly to the Nunya and declaring it the second ship, plus you never denied it, Zoro has become the captain of the Nunya."

Rachel whipped her neck around to glare at Zoro. "When were you planning on telling me this?" she demanded.

"It was never really an issue," Zoro shrugged. "So far I've only had to use my right to find more crew members of the ship. I'm thinking that maybe Bre can be the navigator. She's shown that she's capable of it. We already have a sniper on this ship." He was looking at Rachel pointed.

Rachel was going to open her mouth to argue more when a new arrival broke in. "So who died to piss her off?" All looked to see Missy and Law on the deck of the sub as it slowly came up on the other side of the Sunny.

Rachel ignored her and pointed her finger in Zoro's chest. "I'm going to be mad at you for a little while," she said. "Missy, I need to talk to you in my study." Without waiting for some kind of acknowledgement Rachel disappeared below deck.

After her ranting over the situation to Missy it was well passed midnight. Bre had entered the room a few minutes earlier. "They're all over on the Sunny," she announced. "I made my escape by telling them I was coming to get you two."

Missy and Rachel stood to their feet. "Time to go sploinking," Missy grinned. "We'll have to switch the docking door to manuel if we want to lower it without being heard."

"Naturally," Rachel had a smile. The switch in mood had Bre looking at her funny. "Don't look so surprised. All I needed was a good ranting session. Missy is good for that. I'm not mad at them anymore. In fact, I can see their reason behind it. In all honesty it will be nice to not have to worry about all the different chores I have to do."

"Enough of this silly chatter," Missy walked pass. "I have a cruise ship to find and I'm going to find it." She grabbed a bag full of flashlights from one of Rachel's cupboards in the room.

It took a little while to get the ramp lowered and BB out without being noticed. Bre had gone to the Sunny and given the excuse that Rachel was still mad and not quite ready to join the party. She was going to go back over and help Missy get Rachel to agree to coming over. Once she had returned to the others Bre helped Rachel turn the manuel crank to raise the door for the dock once again. The two then headed to the deck.

Instead of barging out into the open, the two stopped and looked to see if anyone was in the area. With no sign of anyone, they crept to the side ladder. Missy had used an oar and paddled to the ladder. She was now holding onto one of the steps to keep BB in place. Bre was the first one to board and then Rachel. Knowing a little reckless driving was called for, Missy and Bre sat as passengers as Rachel took position in front of the wheel. Contrary to what they expected, Rachel grabbed an oar and started paddling away from the Nunya. She looked at the two of them pointedly. Taking the hint, the other two took the second oar and worked together to get moving.

Once she deemed it a safe distance Rachel pulled her oar in. The others followed suit and then held onto their seats for dear life. Rachel turned the key in the ignition of BB. No sooner had the engine of BB roared to life than she was pushing the throttle all the way down. BB took off with a lurch in the water. Both Missy and Bre were grateful that they had grabbed a hold of something or they would surely have been in the water. Shouts from the ship indicated that their excursion was now noticed.

Rachel turned on the light on the hood of BB. It wasn't enough light to pierce through the fog, but it was enough not to hit something. Missy took the hint and shined one of the brighter flashlights in the direction they were moving. With the extra light Rachel felt more confident as she weaved BB through the different grounded ships.

"How are they not sinking?" Bre asked.

"Most likely a sand bar," Missy explained. "While BB is light enough to zip through, Nunya and the other ships are not so fortunate. Or they're stuck on a reef."

"I'm praying it's a sandbar," Rachel put in. "It's a bit more stable than a reef. If we find what we're looking for and want to go exploring we can't if it's a reef. The extra weight and movement could break whatever fragile hold there is on the ship."

"Hoping for sandbar," Bre agreed.

The three weaved through the ships for ten minutes. "Now isn't that something," Rachel suddenly slowed down, bringing BB to a stop. In front of them was a small island coming out of the water. Just large enough for a few trees and a Poneglyph.

"I guess it's safe to say that this is a sandbar," Bre smiled. "But what's a Poneglyph doing in the middle of nowhere?"

"A good question," Missy stated. She shined the light around the area. "Now here is a better one. What's five stories tall, has a pool and named the Tropical Princess?"

Rachel turned to the direction Missy's light stopped. "Bingo," she grinned. She urged BB into action once again. Not going quite as fast this time. They started circling the ship, looking for a way on board. They finally found it close to the back. "Looks like the dock for the recreational watercraft was left open. They may have had it open during the storm so that we could make it back."

"That's convenient for us," Missy said. "It's easy to get in that way. The worst thing we have to worry about is light."

"This reminds me of one of my dad's favorite movies," Rachel smirked. "A cruise ship ends up stranded in the middle of the ocean. The lights and noise draws the attention of a strange sea creature that can only be described as a large sea serpeant. It uses noise and light to hunt it's prey. It starts eating the passengers of the cruise ship."

"Thanks for that," Bre snapped. "That's going to be in my head all night."

"Didn't you know?" Missy asked. "Rachel's good at freaking people out for no reason."

"That's not exactly true," Rachel corrected. "I'm only saying something because I'm betting something is going to jump out at us at any time."

"Shut up!"

The three made it up to the main deck of the ship. "So what's the plan?" Bre asked.

"We should split up," Rachel suggested. "We'll get more ground covered that way. Who knows when the wardens, I mean, our husbands will show up. Each of us have things that we want to grab. Personally, I'd like to look for my luggage in my room. Then I'd like to go to the kitchen and sploink around a while."

"You realize that food is like..." Bre let the suggestion hang in the air.

"I'm not looking for food," Rachel shook her head. "I'm looking for toys in the kitchen. An industrial grade kitchen aid or even a roller would be great."

"Who do you expect to help you carry it?" Missy asked. Rachel widened her eyes, jutted out her lip and forced tears to roll down. "Oh no you don't. The puppy dog eyes don't work on me. There's no way I'm helping you carry that shit. Besides, it's likely bolted to the flooring. It is a moving sea vessel after all. Well, used to be."

"Okay, I'll stick to the small stuff." Rachel slumped her shoulders and sighed. "So what are you looking for?"

"I want to go to the bridge," Bre announced. "Do you know all the technical dodads I could find up there? If I'm really lucky then there's some that still work."

"Okay so let's see," Missy tapped her chin. "You two have a set goal?"

"Room then kitchen," Rachel nodded.

"The bridge," Bre put in.

"Open bar," Missy announced.

"Are you kidding me?" Rachel snapped.

"You can't tell me it's not a good idea," Missy argued. "They have things there a thousand times better than ale or sake."

Rachel stared at Missy for a long moment. "You'll split right?"

"Would I leave you hanging?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I would. But not this time. I'll let you have some of the stuff you like and I'll take the stuff that I like. I'm sure that we can come to an agreement."

"Can I have some too?" Bre asked.

"How old are you?" the two asked.

"Well, back home I was thirty. Now though, I seem to be nineteen or twenty."

"Fine with me," both said at once. It wasn't a stretch to believe. They had been reduced in age as well.

"Okay then," Rachel clapped her hands. "No more dilly-dallying. The longer we stand around doing nothing the sooner we'll be apprehended and not able to come up with a forgiveness gift."

"Forgiveness gift?" Bre asked.

"You've never heard the saying?" Missy asked. "'It's better to ask for forgiveness then it is to ask permission'. Thus we need something to appease the husbands so that we're not in the fire too long."

"I see," Bre nodded her head. "So glad I don't have to worry about that."

The Mini-Merry was crowded with a lot of people. Law and Zoro claimed it was their right since it involved their wives, Luffy said it was his right as captain, Ace wanted to go and see what mischief was happening and then laugh when they got caught, Robin said she needed to go from a historical point of view, Usopp was being dragged along because he used his goggles to see which direction the girls went, Sanji came to make sure that the lovely women weren't harmed by their barbarian husbands and Brook was forced to come by Usopp because he thought the chances of him being able to scare away other ghosts was high.

"I had a feeling we would find one," Robin pointed. The object she noticed was a Poneglyph. "It must be what caused the glowing that drew your attention Luffy."

"It's a mystery stone," Luffy nodded. "I'm glad I made us follow it here."

"Well I'm not," Usopp snapped. "If that thing hadn't glowed a few days ago then we wouldn't be here right now!"

"What are you all talking about Straw Hat-ya?" Law asked.

"It was the strangest thing," Brook spoke softly. "We were sailing past this area. Nami noticed it was shallow and tried to avoid it. The fog was thick so we didn't notice how close to a ship grave-yard we were."

"Then a green light glowed," Luffy laughed. "I wanted to see what it was."

"Once Franky pointed out the type of ships we knew it couldn't be a coincidence," Robin continued. "The actions of our resident outworlders further proves this. Hopefully they'll have answers once we find them."

Bre was puttering around the bridge, her flashlight focused on the controls. "I'm not really expecting a whole lot," she muttered. "Ah, there's the power control. Let's see if this bad boy has any juice left." She hit the breakers and then flipped the power switch. Lights started turning on all over the ship. "Well, I'll be damned."

A sudden surge of light drew the attention of the 'rescue party'. "How much you want to bet that's where Missy and Rachel are?" Ace asked.

"It's soooooo biiiiig!" Luffy had stars in his eyes.

"Be impressed later," Usopp snapped. "That thing looks really scary. Besides, what kind of place needs that many lights on at once?"

Rachel was walking down the cabin hallway. "Room 425," she muttered. "I hope that it's not locked." She stopped when the lights in the hall came on. "Oh, looks like the power is back on." She walked down the hall a little further and finally found what she was looking for. She tried opening the door at first. "It's locked," she sighed. "Good thing I have the key right here." Rachel pulled out her handgun and shot the lock. Both it and the knob blasted free of the door.

As the door slowly swung open Rachel put the gun away. "Gotta love a skeleton key," she smirked.

Missy was in the main dining area when the lights came on. "Well that makes things a lot easier," she said. "Still not the bar I'm looking for. Next floor."

Rachel searched a few more rooms. It's not exactly stealing when the people lost it, right? She came across a room that had her grinning from ear to ear. "I think I just found my forgiveness gift," she laughed. She stepped further into what appeared to be the room of one of the bridge officers.

Missy found a two story clubing area. "Now this shows promise," she said. Missy's gaze roamed over the room. She found a bar at the far end. "Bingo." She rushed over and jumped over the bar. She started reading bottle labels and pulling out select names.

Luffy stretched his arms to grab the rails of the lighted ship. Everyone else on the Mini-Merry used him as a ladder. Except for Usopp and Brook. "I think I caught the 'can't board the haunted ship' disease," Usopp fake coughed.

"It's highly contagious," Brook coughed as well.

Robin looked down from her spot on the ship. "That's fine," she smiled at them. "You can just protect the Mini-Merry from the ghosts out here." The two men then raced up Luffy's arms and on board the ship. Luffy laughed as he pulled himself up and after them. The group then made their way into the ship.

Missy was reading off the names of bottles she was pulling off of the shelves. "Triple Seq," she started to read off. "Grenadine, Light and Dark Rum, Creme de Menthe, Creme de Cocoa, Apple Pucker, Absolute, Kalua and so many others. You could have one helluva party with this stuff."

"There you are," Rachel's voice sounded from the other side of the club. "I've been looking for you. I thought you would have been raiding the bridge with Bre by now."

Without looking at her, Missy answered. "That's my next stop after I load a cart with the good stuff."

"So all of it."

"You're damn right," Missy started pulling out more bottles. "What are you waiting for? Get over here and help me."

"I will in a minute," Rachel answered. "First, you have to tell me what you think."

"What I think about wha..." Missy turned around to see what Rachel was talking about only to freeze at the sight. She blinked a few times, blinked some more and then shook her head. "Wh..Why are you dressed like a US Naval Officer? In a short skirt no less?"

"It's a present," Rachel answered. She put a hand on her hip and gave Missy the 'duh' look.

"I know I'm going to regret this," Missy muttered. "It's a present for 'what' exactly?"

"It's the forgiveness gift so it's a present for Zoro."

Missy blinked at Rachel and then smirked. "I don't think it's his size. Not to mention I wasn't aware that he swung that way."

"Not like that you dork," Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'll be the one wearing it."

"Then how is it a present for him?"

On the second floor ledge of the club, just out of sight, the 'rescue team' finally caught up to the two. They were following the sound of voices and could hear the two women's conversation.

"You've never heard of role playing?" Rachel asked. "What could be better than playing 'Pirate swordsman corrupts innocent marine recruit'?"

Sanji's nose started to bleed from what he just heard. He slapped a hand to his nose and snapped to face Zoro. He and Brooke shouted to the swordsman at the same time. "YOU LUCKY BASTARD!"


	5. AN

To all my readers,

I'm posting this AN on everyone of my stories in hopes that the person who left a recent review reads this message. As to the review in question, here's what's written:

":What a terrible Mary-Sue. I hope she gets r*** then kills herself. Better yet, you also kill yourself? Thanks in advance! :D"

Now I ask all my readers, is that really an appropriate review? Telling me that I should kill myself? This reviewer is super lucky that I'm not a depressed/suicidal individual. As to the reviewer themselves, they regestered as a guest review so I don't know who posted this grotesquely inappropriate message. I will be writing a complaint to administrators of the website in regards to this review. Now, some guests leave decent reviews where you don't tell anyone to kill themselves. All it takes is one individual to ruin it for others. It's thanks to this individual that I will be pressing to no longer allow guest reviews.

I'm sure that the reviewer had hopes that I would become discouraged and no longer post my stories. Unfortunately for you I don't allow anyone to push me around. I'll keep posting my stories and I'll do it with or without you liking them. Just because you don't like a story is absolutely no reason to tell a person to kill themselves. EVER! I don't care who you are or who you think you are. You don't ever write something like that to anyone, under any circumstances. If you were a friend of mine and I knew you had posted this to someone you would no longer be my friend and I would make sure you knew how disappointed in your behavior I was.


End file.
